Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Kraven The Hunter
Description Nintendo vs Marvel! The animals face off against the hunter too see who is stronger! '' Interlude Wiz: You know what? '''Boomstick: I hate poaching.' Wiz: Soo wait, why cant we pit Kraven against.... Boomstick:Hm... Donkey Kong! And Diddy kong! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skils to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE Team DK Donkey Kong Wiz: Donkey Kong was just a normal ape in Donkey Kong island. Boomstick: HES OBSESSED WITH BANANAS Wiz: Yeah, anyway, what happens when a Kremling King tries to steal them? Boomstick: He goes mad. or as I would say APE s***. Wiz:*sigh*, anyway, Donkey Kong is no slouch in strength, obviously. Boomstick: HE EVEN PUNCHED THE MOON OUT OF ORBIT! Wiz: Although that was much smaller.... Boomstick: Anyway, Donkey Kong defeated King K. Rool 3 times. Wiz: And after that, he defeated the entire tiki tribe! And then he defetaed evil penguins! Boomstick: Anyway, as we mentioned earlier, DK is strong. He's surprisingly fast as well. Wiz: Donkey Kong has many attacks. The spinning Long lets him spin and do a powerful punch at the end. Boomstick: It even lets him fly! Wiz: The DK headbutt can bury his oppoenents under the ground. but they will break out easily. Boomstick: Donkey Kong can also create a shockwave, which obliterates the foes in his path. I wish I could do that to my ex-wife. Wiz: Donkey kong also has a coconut gun! It can fire up to 99 coconuts, but then it stops. Boomstick: COCONUTS? Wiz: His orange grenades are little Grenades that he can drop. They make a huge explosion. Boomstick: This sin't even DK's strongest form! Wiz: He also has strong kong, which is DK's own invincibility star. It leaves him completely invincible for a while, and it increases his strength. Boomstick: He also has drums, which are stronger when he beats them "in rythym". His barrels are projectiles that can be tossed. He has a seemingly infinite amount. Wiz: DK isnt the best ape around, though. He isnt the smartest guy around. And when he is smart, its not when he is fighting. Donkey Kong punches The Moon, causing it to hit the Tiki Tower. Diddy Kong Wiz: Of course when DK went on to defeat K Rool, he needed a sidekick. Boomstick: So he brought his nephew because you TOTALLY should bring your brother's young, immature only son on an adventure WHERE HE COULD DIE. Wiz*sigh* anyway, Diddy Kong has some surprisingly strong abilities. Boomstick: wait, ..... HE PUNCHED THE MOON OUT OF ORBIT TOO?! Wiz: Yep, anyway, Diddy Kong can stretch out his arms to fight. Boomstick: Looks like Mr. Fantastic has a rival! Wiz: Diddy Kong can also use his tail to attack. And despite his size, he's pretty strong. Boomstick: Most of Diddy's weapons are diffierent versions of DK's. He has a peanut gun, which is just the same as the Coconut Gun, but without peanuts. Wiz: Diddy can also use his rocketbarrels to fly in the air. But one hit, and they break. Boomstick: Diddy can also throw banana peels behind him, causing his oppoenents to trip. Wiz: Diddy Kong also has a guitar. It creates a large shockwave. Boomstick: I think I might use my guitar as a weapon now. Wiz: Diddy also has acsess to the orange grenades, which he just mentioned. Boomstick: Diddy has also been shown to be able to use his rocket barrels and his peanut gun at the same time! Wiz: Unlike his uncle, Diddy Kong is pretty smart. But despite this, he is very reliant on his partner to fight. Boomstick: Still, at least this monkey can HEADBUTT THE FREAKING MOON OUT OF ORBIT. Diddy Kong's section from The DK Rap. Kraven The Hunter Wiz: Out of all of Spider-Mans enemies this one is the craziest. Boomstick: What? Wiz: Sergei Kraven off was born in an aristocracy that had come to an end. Boomstick: And then he became a hunter... why? Wiz: Kraven eventually became an enemy of Spider-Man. He also got superhuman strength from a voodoo ... Boomstick WAIFU! Wiz:*sigh*. Anyway, Kraven now has superhuman abilities. He is able to even keep up with Spider-Man! Boomstick: Despite being beaten by him a lot, Kraven has gotten close to beating Spider-Man sometimes! Wiz: Kraven has mastered using all types of weapons. He has swords, axes, spears... Boomstick: He also has some ranged weapons! His main weapon is a gun. He's like me! Wiz: To make him Superhuman strength better, he constantly battles with animals like Tigers! Boomstick: Again, like me! Wiz: Kraven is surprisingly smart. He is a good strategist in battle which allows him to defeat some of the strongest animals! Boomstick: He even lifted 2 tons! Wiz: He isn't amazing, though. Compared to other Marvel characters in strength he's a fly, and while he is superhuman, he's not really over a human.... Boomstick: Still, do not **** with him! I need to sharpen my hunting skills... If Kraven is to hunt again! DEATH BATTLE Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were just sitting in DK island and eating bananas, until he noticed something.... there was a hunter. He was about to shoot an Elephant before he could, however, DK grabbed Kraven. Kraven:Aha!I could hunt this one! Diddy kong looked for DK and saw him. Kraven quickly jumped off from DK's grasp. He saw there were 2 Monkeys to take down.... FIGHT! DK jumps onto a tall rock and starts throwing barrels. Kraven quickly dodges a barrel, but notices Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong clings onto Kraven and then slaps him. Kraven quickly takes out a gun and starts shooting, but surprisingly the bullets push off of DK's chest. Kraven jumps towards DK and kicks him, knocking him through a cave. Diddy got angry and punched Kraven through the cave. Diddy follows. Kraven takes out an axe and slices at Diddy, damaging him badly. DK got mad. He ran straight towards the hunter and tries to uppercut, but misses. Kraven kicks DK into the air, but DK makes a shockwave, stunning Kraven. Kraven notices Diddy Kong getting up. He takes out his gun and fires, but misses. Diddy uppercuts Kraven through the roof.Kraven lands outside the cave, and he saw DK and Diddy were already there. DK tooks out his drums and started playing them. Kraven: What? The drums made shockwaves that sent Kraven flying the air several times, and right when he thinks their done, Diddy takes out his guitar and starts playing it. After both attacks are done, Kraven gets up... Kraven: WHY YOU... Takes out a spear. Donkey Kong roars in pain as he gets stabbed but shakes it off and then picks up the spear and snaps it in half. Kraven: uh oh.. Diddy quickly took out a banana and threw it. Kraven not noticing, tripped on it. DK looks down and grinned at Kraven. Kraven gets up but DK quickly uses the headbutt to trap him. Then, he charges up his most powerful punch..... BAM! Kravens head went straight off and it was sent flying ALL THE WAY INTO SPACE! DK and Diddy both high five and continue eating their bananas' while palying their instruments, happy that the island was saved. K.O.! Deadpool dances over Kravens headless body while DK and Diddy keep playing their instruments. Results Boomstick: THAT WAS AWESOME...! But brutal. Wiz: DK and Diddy had this in their favor. Kraven lifts two tons, DK and Diddy punch a moon out of orbit. Boomstick: And while the moon they punched was much smaller, it was still better than anything Kraven had. Wiz: DK and Diddy also have surprisingly good durability, too. Boomstick: At least Kraven stopped monkeying around. Wiz: The winner is Team Donkey Kong. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015